


Belonging

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, werewolves are skin shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu is the alpha of the Kaijou pack. Kise is a lone wolf who shares their territory but refuses to join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

"You hunted well tonight," Yukio tells him, and Ryouta wants to turn away and laugh. 

It's been months, and Yukio still hasn't figured out how to initiate conversations like this without making it awkward. The rest of Yukio's pack is already gone, splitting off when they all finished eating, going off to shift back on their own and make their way home. It's just the two of them left in the woods now, blood smeared across their human mouths, their pelts lying on the ground. Yukio's eyes are as black as the sky on a moonless night and Ryouta knows that they'll slowly change back to the bright blue that they normally are once his shift wears off, but they're mesmerising like this too. 

"I always hunt well," Ryouta replies, his tone playful as it usually is when he speaks to Yukio. "That's why you continue to let me stay in your territory, isn't it?"

"It's why the rest of the pack is happy enough letting a stray hunt with them," Yukio says, and the word _stray_ makes Ryouta flinch, just the same as it always does. Yukio notices, his dark eyes fixed on Ryouta, watching him closely, but he doesn't apologise for it. He never does. 

He never asks, either. Ryouta's glad for it. He doesn't know what he would tell Yukio, doesn't even know if he'd say anything at all. 

"You know," Yukio says, licking at the blood on his lips, "I keep telling you this, but there's a place for you in our pack. If you want it."

"What, and have to defer to you as my alpha?" Ryouta wrinkles his nose as he smiles. "That would feel too weird, wouldn't it?"

"You think _that_ would be weird?" Yukio raises an eyebrow. "I'll tell you what's weird. The fact that you're so insistent on being a lone wolf, but you keep coming back to us anyway. It's like you can't stay away, and there's one very obvious reason for that, isn't there?"

Ryouta smirks, stepping closer to Yukio. He's bigger than Yukio is, as a wolf and as a man too, and slowly, deliberately looks him up and down before he bares his teeth in a grin. "Yeah, I think the reason is obvious enough."

"This isn't what I was talking about…" Yukio's voice trails off with a tremble as Ryouta leans in, licking away the blood at the side of his mouth. He growls at the back of his throat, but it's a quiet noise of frustration more than anything else. "Kise." 

"Kasamatsu," Ryouta replies, dragging each syllable out, his lips forming them against Yukio's skin. He grins again, feeling Yukio shudder under his mouth. "Isn't this why you keep me around? Regardless of whether or not I'm a good hunter, you'd want me for this. I'm good at this, too."

"We can find each other, though," Yukio says, pulling back so he can look Ryouta in the eye, and he looks so serious that it makes Ryouta sigh inwardly. "We can pinpoint each other from opposite ends of town, based on smell alone."

"I can't help that now, can I?" Ryouta leans in again, pressing his nose to the curve of Yukio's neck and breathing in deeply. "You smell so good."

"So do you," Yukio mutters, then shakes his head. "But that's not what I mean. There's something that keeps pulling you back to us."

"To you," Ryouta corrects, licking across Yukio's lips this time. "It's not an alpha thing, you're going to have to give up on that, okay? Besides, you're drawn to me too, aren't you? Don't tell me _that's_ an alpha thing too."

Yukio frowns. "That's not what I meant. I just—I want you to know—"

"I have a home here if I want it," Ryouta intones, his lips brushing against Yukio's with every word. "I know. I appreciate it. I really do. But I'm not here to talk about that right now, am I?" 

Yukio huffs quietly, lips pressed together in a thin line, but Ryouta can still see the smile in his eyes, in the way his frown eases. They're both already shirtless, because there's little point in wearing a shirt when they're going to shift. Yukio's shorts hang low on his hips and Ryouta can't stop looking at them. He wants to touch, wants to kneel and run his tongue over the trail of dark hair that disappears into the waistband of Yukio's shorts. He wants Yukio in his mouth, fingers in his hair, wants his sharp panting to fill the quiet night air, here where they're far enough from the town that they don't have to worry about being quiet as wolves, and definitely don't need to worry when they're together like this. 

"Ryouta," Yukio whispers, sounding a little breathless. "Stop staring at me like that."

"Like what?" Ryouta asks, resting his hands on the jut of Yukio's hips. 

"Like you're _hunting_. Like I'm prey and you're about to devour me." 

"Aren't I, though?" Ryouta murmurs, holding Yukio's face in both his hands and kissing him hard. Their kiss tastes of blood, of their hunt from earlier that night. Yukio moans into Ryouta's mouth and holds onto him, fingers digging into the bare skin of his shoulders. 

This happens every single time Ryouta joins Yukio and the rest of his pack for a hunt. The Kaijou pack is a large one and Yukio is a good leader. He's firm but fair, with a close understanding of every member of his pack, knowing how to nip disagreements in the bud before they can boil over into something much more unpleasant. He has all the qualities of a good alpha; he's caring, he carries himself with authority, and he expects to be respected. 

He's nothing like Akashi. He's nothing like any of the wolves in Ryouta's old pack, but he avoids thinking about them when he can, the pain of a broken pack still too fresh for him to dwell on, even months later. Yukio doesn't rule through fear but then again, he doesn't _have to_. The wolves of Kaijou are weaker than the ones Ryouta first ran with, but perhaps that's not such a bad thing. They're not as competitive among each other and Ryouta hasn't seen anyone challenge Yukio's leadership even once since he arrived. 

Ryouta could, if he really wanted to, but he doesn't. He isn't looking for a pack to lead. He doesn't even know if he's looking for a place to call home, as much as Yukio's made it clear that he has one, if he wants it. 

It's easier to push all of those thoughts out of his mind for now, pulling Yukio into another kiss. 

"Wait," Yukio mutters, resting his hands on Ryouta's chest. "Not out here. Not on the ground."

"We have our skins," Ryouta points out. 

"We are not fucking on top of our skins," Yukio says firmly. "…Again. It was weird last time."

"You didn't mind the time before that," Ryouta smiles, pressing a kiss to the tip of Yukio's nose. "But you were too desperate to care about anything then, weren't you?"

"Speak for yourself," Yukio growls, his face turning red. "Come on. We're going to my place." 

"I think we might want to clean ourselves off, first," Ryouta licks his lips. "You know. Just in case your neighbours see us and wonder about the blood."

Yukio clicks his tongue. "There's a river this way."

 _I know_ , Ryouta is about to say, but he bites it back, following Yukio. He does know, though, just like he knows the rest of Kaijou territory like the back of his hand. He's hunted here often enough and he's joined the pack even when they're not hunting, running through the trees and playing with them, reminiscent of the way he'd once done that back with the Teiko pack. He knows this place just as he knew his old home and that thought sticks at the back of his mind, even as Yukio wordlessly takes his hand, leading him into the cold water. 

"This is awful," Ryouta complains, when they're waist deep. "I'm cold."

"It was your idea in the first place." Yukio dips his hand in the running water, then wipes it across Ryouta's mouth. In the moonlight, Ryouta can see the way his hand comes away red. Yukio does it again and again, until the blood is gone and Ryouta's face feels a little cleaner. 

He immediately dirties it again, leaning in to kiss Yukio's bloody mouth. They wrap their arms around each other and kiss deeper, until they both pull away, panting. Ryouta feels safe where he is, held in place by Yukio's arms, by his gaze. The black's receded now, leaving Yukio's eyes blue again, like an ocean that Ryouta could drown in.

Perhaps he's already drowning in it, he thinks. Perhaps he hasn't realised until it's too late, and now the thought of _not_ having Yukio in his life like this is a terrifying one. 

"You're so mean," Ryouta mutters, shaking his head.

"Me?" Yukio raises an eyebrow. "What did I do?"

"You shouldn't have let me into your territory," Ryouta tells him. "You should have driven me out. You _could_ have, you know. Do you remember when we first met?"

"Are we going to do this right now?" Yukio asks with a quiet snort. "Standing in a cold river, in the middle of the night?"

Ryouta dips his hands in the water and wipes Yukio's face clean, simply waiting in silence. 

"Of course I remember, you idiot," Yukio grumbles. "How could I forget? It wasn't even a wolf night for us and I felt it the moment you entered our territory. I could tell that you were strong and I knew that if you challenged me, it wouldn't be an easy fight to win. I knew that even before I saw you."

"I could feel it, the moment I entered your territory, too," Ryouta replies. "It's not often that a pack has their boundaries so clearly defined like that. I was curious about the kind of alpha who was in charge of it." 

"I remember coming out here to the woods to meet you, that first time. Wolf to wolf." Yukio's gaze lingers on Ryouta's lips for a moment but instead of kissing them, he strokes his thumb across them. "You didn't challenge me."

"You knew I wouldn't," Ryouta replies. He smiles, looking away. "But I wouldn't join your pack, either. You should have sent me away then, you know. Chased me away until I didn't come back."

"Why would I do that?" Yukio asks. "Why would I even consider doing that, especially now?"

"Because then we wouldn't be here, right now," Ryouta tells him. "I wouldn't be—I wouldn't be panicking right now."

"Deep breaths," Yukio tells him, looking him in the eye and demonstrating. His lips twitch into a smile when Ryouta mimics him. "Breathe out. Tell me what's wrong." 

"You feel like home." The words come tumbling out of Ryouta's mouth before he can stop them, before he can think to reword them. He wants nothing more than to take them back, but he knows that he can't, so he barrels on. "Not the pack. Not this place. You, specifically."

"Oh," Yukio says softly. He blinks up at Ryouta, not saying anything more. Ryouta seriously considers turning around and running for it. But then Yukio laughs softly. "I think I get it."

"Get what?"

"The reason we're… the way we are. Why I can smell you from across town, without even having to think about it. " Yukio's lips twist into a rueful smile. "Especially why I can smell you when I'm trying _not_ to think about you."

"Really? So it's not an alpha thing?"

"It's not an alpha thing," Yukio confirms. He grins. "I think it's an… _I'm in love with you_ thing." 

"You're…" it's Ryouta's turn to blink in surprise.

"This is my home, right here, with the rest of the pack," Yukio tells him, "but being with you makes me feel—content. Safe. You're there, right where I need you, when I need you."

"I'm not part of your pack, though," Ryouta points out, his heart racing. 

"You hunt with us," Yukio replies. "Even when we're not hunting, you're there with us every single time. You're welcome among us, the rest of the pack knows you, trusts you, and you know them all too, don't you? I'm not sure what else you need before you're part of a pack."

Ryouta shakes his head. "But you're not my alpha."

"No, I'm not your alpha at all," Yukio murmurs. "I'm your mate."

"My mate," Ryouta says, with hushed awe. It makes sense. It feels… right. 

"That's why you keep coming back to me," Yukio tells him. "To us, maybe…"

"But to you, especially," Ryouta finishes for him, nodding. 

"Maybe the others knew, even before I did. They're a good pack, but they wouldn't allow just any stranger in without asking questions. They wouldn't abide by it just because I wanted to. They must have known."

"You're my mate." Ryouta smiles. "I like that better than you being my alpha."

"I like _being_ your mate better than I like being your alpha," Yukio replies. He pulls Ryouta in for another kiss and their lips linger against each other for a long moment before they part. Yukio takes Ryouta's hand, linking their fingers together. "Come on. I'm taking you home with me."

Ryouta smiles, squeezing Yukio's hand in his own as they step out of the water, picking up their pelts and walking together between the trees. Their shorts are dripping wet but they're still warm from all their running earlier as they hunted. It's not a particularly long walk, because Yukio lives near the edge of the woods, and they hold hands the entire way there. 

Yukio's house is small and cosy. Ryouta is familiar with it because he's been here so often, and it's never really occurred to him that this was an odd thing before. He's familiar with the little table just by the door, where they put their pelts down as they walk in. He's familiar with Yukio's bed, from the nights he's spent in it and the handful of mornings he's stayed, too comfortable to move, using the excuse of Yukio's arm draped across his body to lie right where he was instead of nudging it away. 

He's familiar with the lounge room, from the few times he's visited, the times he's spent with Yukio and sometimes other members of the pack, without any of them being in wolf form. He's familiar with the kitchen, familiar with where everything is and how Yukio likes his coffee and—

"Hey," Yukio says gently, pulling him out of his thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Ryouta breathes. "I'm just… realising how much I love you too. I didn't say it before."

Yukio smiles. "You called me _home_. I figured that was good enough."

"It's not." Ryouta turns to him, holding Yukio by the shoulders and holding his gaze. "I love you. And I hope you're not going to be gentle with me tonight just because of that."

Laughing, Yukio nudges Ryouta towards the bedroom. "Who do you think I am? Come on."

They take their shorts off on the way to Yukio's bed, stepping out of their underwear and turning to each other. Yukio pulls Ryouta into a deep kiss, walking him over to the bed. Ryouta hums into the kiss as the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed and he sits, pulling Yukio down onto his lap.

"How do you want it?" Yukio asks, pressing brief kisses all over Ryouta's face. "Like this, on your back? Or do you want to be on top? Or…"

"On my front," Ryouta decides. He slides his hands over Yukio's arse and squeezes gently. "I want you to mark me."

"Mark you?" Yukio's lips spread into a grin. "As my mate?"

Ryouta smiles just as wide. "Maybe. Maybe I want that."

"On your front, then," Yukio tells him, standing up to let Ryouta move. 

Ryouta does as he's told, lying on his front and smiling as he feels Yukio crawling onto the bed behind him. He wants to lift his head and turn around to look at Yukio, but before he can, there's a hand in his hair, keeping his head down. Yukio bites his shoulder hard enough to make Ryouta moan. It's going to leave a mark behind, and Ryouta can't wait to see it tomorrow morning. Hopefully, Yukio will give him an entire collection of marks by then.

Yukio bites Ryouta's other shoulder next, then drags his teeth over the nape of Ryouta's neck. His teeth aren't quite as sharp as they would be in wolf form, but it still feels wonderful. Ryouta squirms against the bed, enjoying the small amount of friction that gives him.

"Stay still," Yukio tells him, and Ryouta does, but not without a low whine. Yukio snorts quietly, pressing a kiss into his hair. "I'll take care of you, don't worry."

Ryouta hums, shutting his eyes and focusing on the feeling of Yukio pressed up against him. He's half-hard, his growing erection pressing more insistently against Ryouta's back as he continues nipping at the soft skin of Ryouta's neck and shoulders, drawing out more moans. 

"Yukio," Ryouta gasps, spreading his legs and clutching at the bedsheets, but Yukio is already one step ahead. He reaches over to the bedside table, picking up the bottle of lube. Ryouta takes a deep breath, restless with anticipation as he hears Yukio uncapping the bottle, slicking his fingers.

Settling over Ryouta again, Yukio bends to kiss the nape of his neck, sliding the first finger into him. Ryouta sighs, doing his best to relax, so that Yukio adds more. 

Yukio keeps going, until he has three fingers inside Ryouta, until Ryouta is trembling with how much he needs this and he's begging for it, words muffled against the pillow, but the sentiment's clearly getting through anyway. Yukio is murmuring praise, telling Ryouta that he's been patient, that he's been good, and it shouldn't make him feel _this_ happy, but it does. 

"I'm going to fuck you now," Yukio tells him, reaching for the condoms, and Ryouta can only moan in approval, gripping the sheets tighter as Yukio pushes into him.

Yukio's hands settle on Ryouta's hips, fingers digging into the skin as he thrusts. It's everything Ryouta wants. Yukio is slow at first, letting Ryouta adjust before starting to fuck him harder. Ryouta is pressed against the bed and he doesn't have the leverage to thrust back, can't do anything but lie there and let Yukio do as he pleases. It's a loss of control that Ryouta wouldn't usually be happy with, but he trusts Yukio, and he knows that this isn't a matter of authority here. They're equals, they trust each other, and that's all that matters.

"You're going to bruise so nicely for me," Yukio pants, holding onto Ryouta's hips even harder. "You'll look even prettier."

"Yes," Ryouta moans, face pressed against the crook of his elbow. "Please, Yukio— _please_."

"I know," Yukio murmurs, picking up his pace. "You're close, aren't you? I won't even need to touch you to make you come. The bed's good enough for you, isn't it?"

Ryouta takes that as permission to rut against the bed and he does, too desperate to be embarrassed about it. He's leaking, he can feel the mess he's making across his stomach, and he knows that he's about to come. Yukio does too, if the way his thrusts slow down are any indication, until they're deeper, more precise, and Ryouta is shaking and moaning as he comes. Yukio keeps going until he comes too with a deep moan that has a hint of a growl to it. Ryouta shudders with pleasure, relaxing against the bed and not even caring that he's lying directly in the wet spot. 

"Mm," Yukio nuzzles the nape of his neck, kissing it before breathing him in. "You're mine." 

Ryouta's breath hitches at the possessive tone to Yukio's voice. "All yours."

Yukio rolls him onto his back, away from the wet spot, and lies on top of him. They're both tired, their movements sluggish, and they kiss lazily, pulling apart with matching smiles.

"Stay for the night," Yukio murmurs, kissing Ryouta's forehead. "Maybe longer. Stay."

If Ryouta was going to leave after a few days, like he'd originally intended when he'd wandered into Kaijou territory, he'd be long gone by now. He's sure that Yukio knows that. Perhaps he wants the reassurance, though, and Ryouta's more than happy to give it. 

"I'll be right here," he replies, resting their heads together. "Of course I'm not going to wander off. You're mine too, you know."

Yukio smiles at him, his expression so fond that it makes Ryouta's heart skip a beat. "Yeah. I am."


End file.
